The present invention generally relates to an oil pan and more particularly to a process and arrangement for securing a metal insert to an oil pan made of plastic.
German Patent Specification (DE-PS) 32 46 768 discloses an arrangement wherein a cylindrical threaded insert is provided with circumferential grooves into which a plastic wall, which surrounds the threaded insert, projects with the corresponding sections. A ring made of an elastomeric material which radially encloses the threaded insert and is arranged in a groove of the threaded insert is used as a seal between the wall and the threaded insert. This construction has the disadvantage that the grooves at the threaded insert represent an additional manufacturing expenditure. In order to have the proper sealing effect, the receiving device of the ring must maintain narrow tolerances which, according to experiences, is connected with relatively high costs.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a threaded insert and an associated holding device and process for securing the same to an oil pan such that, while threaded insert is simplified with respect to its construction and with respect to tolerances, it is firmly and tightly connected with the oil pan, even when highly stressed over a relatively long period of time.
Principal advantages achieved by preferred embodiments of the present invention are that the metallic threaded insert, including a cylindrical section having a collar provided at one end, represents a simple component. The connecting of the threaded insert with an oil pan takes place at the collar, specifically by means of an adhesive device which carries out two functions: (1) holding and (2) sealing. The adhesive device is an adhesive film which may be a commercial product and, for example, by means of punching. Finally, the threaded insert may be connected with the oil pan by low-cost process steps.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.